Kojego : Starting Chances
by VectorizedFanfics
Summary: Kojego - Town of its own dimension. Joteh - School training Halloweds. Halloweds - Dimension jumpers. Killing dark entities in other dimensions. Story - Find out! Viewers - Read and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Introduction**

_15 years ago._

As An' Labelle walked through the streets, coming home late from work, she heard snarl. "Huh?", she turned around, staring at the direction of which the snarl came. As she inched closer, the faint red glow became more clear. " Who is that! Stop it!", she yelled. As the figure came out of the dark alleyway, she saw its real size. It had the shape of a wolf, just with no absolute form. Its skin was pure dark and the only thing in sight was its shadow and its eyes. Those eyes stared into her soul." Ahhhh!", An' screamed as she fell back, kicking."Get away!", she screamed. Then another shadow jumped across the roofs. "Ma'jak!", a voice screamed as a huge light flashed and revealed a middle-aged man in a purple robe. The flash of light formed into a sword in seconds in the man's hands. The man jumped off the roof and into the street, looking as if to land on the monster. "Dark Entity! I now claim your powers! Die in peace!", the man screamed as he landed on the monster-or what the man called a 'dark entity'-and _attempted_ to stab it. Once he landed on the dark entity's back, it turned, taking him off balance, and punched into a wall. "_ARGHHHHHHH"_, the monster let out a hideous roar. It was ready to kill.

The dark entity glared at the man. Its claws extended, sharpening. He looked around and took hold of an iron bar that was on a window, as it ate it. The entity gulped the iron bar down as its whole body turned to iron. It looked like an iron wolf, being able to scare even the world's manliest man. That interesting man with the magic seemed to not care, so An' decided that he would be able to protect her, running to his side.

"What is that?", she asked the man.

The man looked, shocked, as if he didn't even notice her, which he didn't.

"That? That's...", he stopped, looking at it. He never actually looked to see what category it was. "A type 4...", he said. "This should be fine...", his mind thought otherwise.

"Good..."

"Good?"

"Well, bad, but it's good you think it's fine..."

"You should stay back..."

"Why!?"

"It isn't safe! Now stay back!", he screamed, his tone the tone to make anyone obey.

"Fine...",she mumbled.

As he faced his opponent, he thought, 'These battles are getting harder. We need more...'

"_Ahhhhhh!", _he screamed as he ran forcefully to his opponent.

"_ARGHHHHHHHH!"_, the dark entity yelled as it got ready to fight.

Well, that was the introduction! Hope you like it! I'm not sure when chapter 1 will come out! Sorry. Just wait and hope. My best friend, Katie, is coming to help me. I promise we will start soon!

-Vectorized


	2. The Bullets of a Gun

**Tharia: Dimension of Guns**

Kardin ran through the alleys, holding his dual Glock 18's in his hand. He dodged a few blasts that ricochet throughout the walls. The sniper was hidden through the apartments. If he could only get something to distract it. He took cover near a garbage can. His walkie buzzed to life.

"Yo, Kardin. Seems like you have some troubles," Came a voice that belonged to his friend, Laci.

"Ya think? You got something, don't you," He smirked, Laci always had something to help.

Then an explosion occur and smoke rose in the air. He got the feeling he should run to the sniper's position. He holstered his Glocks and ran to the apartment. He busted into the door of the entrance and ran up the stairs quietly. He took his knife and silently opened the door to where the blasts of bullets came. He saw the thin figure and long hair. It was a girl.

"Kardin... Please... Listen up," She had a silky, yet husky voice.

Kardin gulped,"How do you know my name?"

He looked at the girl, she seemed about his age, 17. He aimed his Glock and put his finger onto the trigger. Then smoke rose up from the ground and he felt a horrible, aching sensation in his stomach. The girl was fighting and could kill him. Kardin pulled out his katana and used his Odriant to switch his self-gravity and climbed up the wall.

"You can't run, you evil death bringer," Then thumps were heard around the room.

The smoke had cleared and he got a view of the girl about to shoot him. He jumped down and dodged her sniper. He ran at her with her katana, then stopped as the words hit him. He dropped his katanas and stared at the girl. The girl had her scope at his head, and he could tell.

"You're Kardin Jaker, the one who killed Staryl Pagson," His head spun at the name, though he couldn't remember why.

"Who," He felt like the dumbest person to not remember this.

The girl started to tear up, "HOW DARE YOU NOT REMEMBER!" She didn't really scream as an angry feel, but more of a sob-scream. He felt really bad about not rememberring, for the guy was important to this girl. Then he remembered, Staryl was a murderer. Kardin would never kill for no reason. Satyl appeared in an alleyway with a Kal7 aimed at Kardin and Laci. Kardin tried to knock out him only, but then Staryl advanced and Kardin got startled. He pulled the trigger and blood flowed out of the shirt. Kardin was not even put charges on.

"I'm- I'm- I'm so sorry. It w- It was an accident, I swear," He stood shocked as the girl broke down. His eyes watered and he blinked the water away.

Then, at that moment, a group barged through the door, holding shotguns and submachine guns. He tried to take out his magnums, but he then appeared at some dimension. He didn't recognize this dimension at all. He heard the sound of metal clanging with dirt and screams. Then a robot looking thing towered over him.

He took out his katana and in 4 minutes, the machine was nothing but scraps. Then he heard footsteps behind him and aimed his magnums at a group.

"Woah, woah," A nerdy looking man said. There were 2 couple other people, but only 4, including the nerdy kid, he could visually see. Two girls, the nerdy guy, and a tall, shady, emotionless looking guy.

"Hmmmm, I'm Kardin," He said, cautiously, he didn't really trust these guys.

The emotionless guy spoke,"Well, Kardin, welcome to Quamnas: The Apocalyptic Dimension".

Well, that was a chapter introducing Kardin and a sneak peek on our next chapter! The next 2 chapters are just introductories! After these 3 chapters, we get into about 9 chapters. As always, ENJOY! -Vectorized


End file.
